fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Say'ri
Say'ri (サイリ Sairi, Sayri in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening She is voiced by Yoshida Seiko http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara27.html in the Japanese version and by Stacy Okada in the English version. Profile Say'ri is a princess of Chon'sin, a small nation in Valm. She seems different from the people of Ylisse and has an old fashioned look. She has a strong personality and always gets to the point. She adores her brother, Yen'fay, but fights against him. She also holds a grudge against Excellus. She is the best diver in the army. Her birthday is January 11th. Say'ri lived a happy life in Chon'sin until one day Walhart attacked Chon'sin and killed her parents. Say'ri was devastated by this event and was shocked when Yen'fay did not seemed fazed by this. Say'ri left Chon'sin after her brother decided to ally with Walhart. Say'ri gathers members to form small resistance across Valm to take down the Valmese army. Say'ri eventually meets The Voice of the Divine Dragon, Tiki. Later, Say'ri is cornered by Walhart's men in Valm harbor. Luckily Chrom's army just arrived to begin their invasion of Valm. Say'ri joins them for the time being due to both her own well being and their common goal. Eventually Say'ri leads them to the Mila Tree where she introduces Chrom to Tiki. After the victory in Steinger Fortress, Say'ri learns that the diversion sent up to the north to Valm as well as the south in Chon'sin were all killed by Walhart and her brother, Yen'fay's army. Deciding to attack one of the main forces behind the Valm forces, Say'ri and Chrom army head off to The Demon's Ingle, a volcano. They are greeted by the army led by Yen'fay. Should Say'ri battle Yen'fay, Say'ri declares that she cannot forgive her brother for doing nothing as their country was destroyed by Walhart and as their parents were killed. Most importantly she could not forgive him for aiding the very man responsible for all of this. After defeating her brother, Say'ri notices that Yen'fay did not fight seriously and was defeated far too easily. Yen'fay is happy to know that Say'ri was with a strong group of people and succumbs to his wounds without telling her why he allied with Valm. Suddenly Excellus warps in to tell Say'ri that Yen'fay allied with Valm to protect her. As long as Yen'fay fought for Valm, they would not kill Say'ri, no matter how much she fought against Valm. Happy to see Say'ri's horrified face after learning the truth, Excellus warps away. Remorseful for her actions and her past feelings toward her brother, Say'ri resolves to continue with Chrom's army to take down Walhart, once and for all. In the other timeline it was she who died instead of her brother, which motivated Yen'fay to travel through the Outrealm Gate. In Game Base Stats | Swordmaster |1 |41 |18 |7 |24 |27 |21 |13 |11 |6 | Avoid +10 Vantage | Sword - B | Concoction |} Growth Rates |90% |55% |20% |65% |65% |45% |40% |40% |} Supports *Tiki *The Avatar (Can marry a Male Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Say'ri is her mother) Class Sets *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Bride - Requires Bride's Bouquet Quotes Level Up Quotes *"Rarely have I felt such a surge of strength!" (6+ stats up) *"I shall use this power for the people!" (4-5 stats up) *"I must do more!" (2-3 stats up) *"Fie! I've little to show for my effort." (0-1 stat up) Class Change Quote *"Every sword must be tempered in its time." Confession Final Chapter Quote Battle Quotes Critical *"Submit!" *"Guide me!" *"Die!" *"Now!" Enemy Defeated *"A fight well won." *"Victory." Partner Defeated Enemy *"I am indebted." *"My gratitude." Trivia *Say'ri shares her English voice actress, Stacy Okada, with Cynthia. Gallery File:Say'riportrait.jpg|Say'ri's portrait in Awakening. File:sairi confession.jpg|Say'ri confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Say'ri confession.jpg|Say'ri's full confession. File:Say'ri.jpg|Concept art of Say'ri. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters